


Доверие

by Galaszek, WTF_Kings_2020



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaszek/pseuds/Galaszek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Kings_2020
Summary: Примечание:кинк - асфиксияДля голосования:#. WTF Kings 2020 - «Доверие»
Relationships: Jack Benjamin/David Shepherd
Kudos: 8





	Доверие

— Джек!

Со лба на грудь Дэвида падает соленая капля, и только после этого Джек поднимает глаза, не прекращая движений. Чертов Шепард словно в душу смотрит. Джек наклоняется и прижимается губами к его открытому в неслышном стоне рту, втягивает нижнюю губу, прикусывает. Дэвид наконец стонет в голос:

— Дже-ек!

Ну, на хуй! Джек прекрасно знает, что нужно этому чертовому агнцу. Потерпит. Он еще не готов.

Чуть сдвинувшись, Джек меняет угол, и сам едва сдерживает рвущийся наружу стон — до чего же хорошо!

Кто бы мог подумать, что божий избранник, любимчик народа и деревенщина, далеко не невинность, каким хочет показаться. И ведь верят. Точно кто-то свыше помогает. А может и не свыше?..

Мысли сбиваются. Джек, как в омуте, тонет в синих с поволокой глазах Дэвида и замирает на мгновение. Дэвид фокусирует взгляд, поднимает руку и гладит Джека по щеке. Смотрит просяще, так, словно Джек — искушение и единственный, кто может сделать его счастливым, как никогда и никто не смог бы.

И снова его словно током прошибает мысль: он доверяет. Доверяет только Джеку, гребаные бабочки его раздери. Ведь стоит только усилить хватку, удержать чуть дольше и, прости-прощай капитан Шепард. Это же безумие, как он может быть уверен, что Джек не сделает этого? Но каждый раз он приходит и, каждый чертов раз, позволяет. А Джек не может отказать. Что же за идиот такой? Гребаный и такой его — Джека — идиот…

Дэвид берет его за руку, переплетает их пальцы и подносит к губам. Поцелуй обжигает тыльную сторону ладони, и Джек смаргивает соленую влагу с ресниц. Он не откажет, как и всегда. Не сможет.

Дэвид кладет его руку себе на шею и призывно облизывает губы. Джек сжимает пальцы.

Он снова двигается, вбиваясь в Дэвида яростно, словно наказывая за просьбу. Шепард хрипит и дергается под ним, лицо покраснело и вены на шее вздулись. Еще. Еще немного.

Джек убирает руку, и с первым хриплым жестким вдохом Дэвида между их животами становится мокро. Джек зажмуривается, ускоряется, и почти как Дэвид несколькими секундами ранее, хрипло охает.

Грех. Наваждение, но почему же так хорошо?

Дэвид гладит его по мокрым волосам, целует в висок и тихо шепчет:

— Спасибо!

**Author's Note:**

>  **Примечание:** кинк - асфиксия
> 
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Kings 2020 - «Доверие»


End file.
